The Secret of Dear Diary
by AkumaBishiYuki
Summary: Can dreams really come true if you merely...wish it? Kagome's a realist, she believes in what's practical, what is right and real. Things like magik, potions or wishing on a star and having your dreams come true without any real effort...that wasn't reality. When she finds a Diary with a letter addressed to her from an unknown person, her beliefs on what's real...start to change.


_**The Secret of Dear Diary**_

_**Summary: Is there such a thing as Magik? Can dreams really come true if you merely...wish it? Kagome's a realist, she believes in what's practical, what is right and real. Things like magik, potions of love, or wishing on a star and having your dreams come true without any real effort...that wasn't real...it wasn't reality. When she finds a Diary with a letter addressed to her from an unknown person...her beliefs on what's real...start to change.**_

_**Anime/Manga/Book: InuYasha/Harry Potter**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/? ...Yeah, I'm not used to that either...I haven't decided yet.**_

_**Genre: Romance/Fantasy/Adventure**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**A/N: May get darker in later chapters...alright...it will get darker in later chapters. What do you want from me?!**_

**-x-x-x-**

_Within the Furthest Reaches of the Heart_

_Lies Those Desires Whose Name One Dares Not Speak._

_So Seductive,_

_So Intoxicating,_

_So Indulgent,_

_Our Most Private Passions Burn at the_

_Molten Core of Our Being,_

_Luring Us to the Very Heights of Ecstasy and Depths of Despair._

_Through the Ages; The Words of Impassioned Lovers_

_Have Transformed a Virginal Sheet of Paper_

_Into a Sanctuary for a Restless_

_Heart._

_The Expression of Your Own Desires─_

_Unedited,_

_Undiluted,_

_Uninhibited,_

_Abandon Yourself._

_If You Dare~_

There were the words on the front page of the diary she had bought. She never was one for diaries, but something about this one was different.

It looked interesting, black leather that was bound with an old type of paper, parchment if Kagome remembered correctly, that was what the man at the counter had called it.

She had gone into a bookstore that she's found at random; she was bored and decided to skip school for the day. The bookstore she found was so obscured that she had never remembered seeing it before.

_Wondering Bookstore_

That was the name of the bookstore; it was an interesting name, to say the least.

Then...there was also the small note folded within the pages of the diary, which had also caught her attention.

The note read as such:

_**To Kagome,**_

_**With hope, this Diary will find you, and you will be given the chance to live the life you were meant to live. There is so much that you don't know yet. If this finds you, you might yet be able to learn the truth of your heritage.**_

_**I will be awaiting the day I will be able to see you once more.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Your Godfather**_

Looking down at the diary, she sighed and sat it down on her desk; she looked at the note held in her hand, positive that it was a mere coincidence, surely there are others with the name Kagome...

Closing her eyes, she slipped the note between the pages of the diary that was shut tightly on her desk now. Thinking about the parchment in the diary, she opened her eyes and looked to a jar that sat on her desk holding a bunch of dull and sharp pencils, as well as ball point pens and liquid pens. She would have go buy one of those calligraphy pens to write in it. She didn't want to write in pencil or with a regular pen in the diary. She liked the parchment too much to do that.

"Well, looks like I know what I am going to be doing tomorrow during Gym class." Kagome muttered as she slipped out of her desk chair and into her bed.

It was late enough and she knew her mother was going to come and check on her soon and didn't want to deal with her telling her how sleep was needed. She wondered though, if she asked her mother about the note, what her mom might say.

Pushing the thought aside and heaving a sigh she flipped the lights off and curled up on the bed, hoping her dreams would not be filled with anymore nightmares.

**-x-x-x-**

_**Dreamscape**_

**-x-x-x-**

_Kagome walked down the halls of a stone corridor, she had goose bumps running along her arms from the cool chill of the air. An eerie scratching was coming from the end of the hall, leaving her curious, but frightened at the same time. She was sure it was probably a rat, or even a squirrel that could have gotten in from outside, but lost its way...and forgot...how to get out? Okay, so maybe not a squirrel, but it could most definitely be a rat!_

_The scratching was getting closer as she got further from the spot she had been at prior to hearing it the first time. She had woken in a cold bed with white sheets, a black four post bed and white sheen bed drapes. The walls were dark in color, if they were even a color at all...they looked black, but with only a small oil lamp to light the room, she couldn't get a good call on the walls color. The floors were a plain carpet, nothing fancy, and the door was all but plain, in a hard dark wood, an intricate design playing with the wood. She had left the room with bare feet, dressed in a white plain nightdress; her hair tied in the middle of her back, but fell to the back of her knees. Upon opening the door, she had heard the soft echo of scratching, and as curiosity would have it, she followed the sound like a curious cat._

_She knew she should stay where she was, but that sound, it drew her closer, and like a moth to a lamp, she followed, knowing that it couldn't be good._

_She stopped at a door; bulk in size, it towered over her with a heavy air of evil around it, and as her hand curiously reached out and touched the handle of the door, it was pulled open, and the scratching ceased._

_A man, rat-like in his features, his eyes beady, patches of bald spots on his head, mousy, the way the man would glance up at her, and then down, before chancing another look. It was as if he were afraid of her, but why?_

"_Tenshi~"_

'_...Tenshi...me?'_ _Kagome felt her feet move without her say so and carry her into the slightly colder room, the little hairs on the back of her neck stood on end at the chilled air. A man in a cushioned chair sat before a fire place. She moved closer at a slightly quicker pace, relishing in the warmth of the fire as she stopped right by the man. A hand came up to hers and took it in a gentle embrace of hands_

"_Tenshi, call to me Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa and Severus..."_

"_...of course, My Lord." Kagome thought she'd died, 'Those were not my words! That was not my voice!' She watched her hand turn in his, a black tattoo of a skull and snake, the snake coming out of the skulls mouth in a waterfall manner. Then, her other hand pulled out a long stick, dark mahogany by the looks, or maybe an ash wood...she couldn't tell. Kagome watched as it pressed painfully hard against the tattoo before words she couldn't make out were whispered from her lips, in a voice too soft, too controlled, to be her own. A sudden pain coursed through her body, and had it been possible, she knew she would have screamed out in agony. The pain was immeasurable! Knives running over her body with jagged and serrated razors! Really, she couldn't explain the way she felt...when she thought it would never end, it was over. "It has been done, My Lord," Kagome knelt down beside the man, and a hand moved to cup her cheek in a lovers touch._

"_Good, Tenshi...good."_

_Eyes closed in content, sounds, like a 'snap' or maybe a 'pop', came from behind her, but her eyes didn't open._

_The man, 'My Lord' as Kagome had only one name to go by, ran his fingers through her long hair, catching the ribbon that held it out of her way and pulling, Kagome felt the strands of hair fall around her, cascading around her like a waterfall. The man, with her hair free of its confinements, continued running his fingers through her hair. Kagome had to admit, it felt kind of nice, but he still creeped her out!_

"_Master!" Kagome felt another kneel before her, a feminine hand covered hers, another hand brushed her long hair aside as a pair of lips could be felt against her neck. "A pleasure as always, Tenshi,"_

'_I am starting to think that this isn't me at all...'_

"_Master," Another knelt down, and the same thing took place, another hand brushed aside her hair, another pair of lips on her neck._

"_Bella, Cissy, it is so good of you to show your respects to our, beloved Seer."_

"_Master, will the others not be joining us?"_

"_No, Lucius, I am afraid not." A heavy sigh was heard throughout the room. "My most faithful followers..."_

"_**..."**_

"_Something has lately been bothering me."_

_Kagome opened her eyes; she was thankful to finally be able to see again, but now she was kneeled down, staring up at a snakelike man, no hair to speak of, but red eyes and a dangerous air hovered over him. "What is it that ails you, My Lord?"_

"_I have a feeling, a gut twisting feeling."_

"_In what way does this feeling call for worry?" The man that Kagome assumed to be Severus spoke up, since all the others had names, and he was neither female nor the other gentleman, Lucius, whom she had heard mere moments ago. "You have the entire Wizarding world in a state of fear and panic."_

"_In the palm of your hands, they are, My Lord."_

"_You are both right, as always, however, I have learned that things do not always go as planned. I feel that this stand will either give me what I need, or be the very thing that ends me."_

_Kagome stood suddenly, "Impossible!"_

"_Have you seen my victory?"_

"_...I have not...My Lord."_

"_Then where do I fault in this belief?"_

_Kagome felt unnerved with the sudden feelings of dread that she was feeling for this man. "I have not seen your victory, My Lord, but I've also not seen your downfall."_

"_As reassuring as that may be, I will not wager anymore...I wish for a full proof plan. Peter...is still searching out his...friends...and while that is happening, I have something I must request from my most loyal servants."_

_Kagome once more bowed, "Whatever it is that you so desire, My Lord."_

"_I am pleased to hear this...Bella cannot perform this, sadly. Could she, I would have entrusted her with this, but since she can not...that leaves you, Tenshi."_

"_Why not Narcissa?"_

"_She is already with child, and so, she is already beginning to carry out my plan."_

"_...?" Narcissa wondered silently, but said nothing, this much was clear from the look in her eyes and the frown on her face as her hand touched gently to her large womb._

"_You will be impregnated by Lucius; Severus will provide you with a suitable potion to enable first try responses."_

"_**WHAT!?"**__ The cry of surprise was made by three voices, Lucius, Kagome and Narcissa, which, Kagome was sure, that once again, it wasn't she who had called out, but 'Tenshi' as she was stunned speechless._

"_Will you not do this for me, Tenshi?"_

"_My Lord...I...I..." Kagome looked at Narcissa who sighed and bowed her head with no choice._

"_Tenshi, do as Master requests."_

"_..." Kagome bowed her head, "As you say, Narcissa. Master, it would be an honor, to serve you and do as you command, for whatever crazy idea you have."_

_A dark laugh filled the air, "Crazy indeed; Bellatrix will be the one who raises the child, if you don't mind." It was no question._

"_Not at all, My Lord...not at all..."_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**End Dreamscape**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Akuma: This is one of the stories that I was actually really excited about and I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as I plan on enjoying it! Please leave reviews for us to let us know how it is and if there should be anything added, changed, or if you have any ideas your own, we love hearing them, and love the inspiration!**

**Yuki: Hope everyone likes this! Yes, another Harry Potter/Inuyasha...but we try to keep them original! As you guys can tell we didn't update anything for a couple days or so...for me...it was because of the lack of sleep...and I have typed up 36 chapters in the last three weeks...that is between this account, my coauthor account with Kage, and my own account...so yes...I needed some non typing time. Anyway, Read and Review. **


End file.
